


Histoire d'innocence

by eleawin



Series: Amour étrange.. Vous avez dit étrange ? [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleawin/pseuds/eleawin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’histoire de Milo et Mû, une première rencontre, et puis, le temps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histoire d'innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Première publication en 2003

  
\- Eh, viens donc avec nous ! Pourquoi restes-tu tout seul ici ?  
   
Il leva la tête, surpris. Il dévisagea un instant l'autre enfant qui le regardait d'un air moqueur, ne sachant que répondre. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait sous le soleil brûlant, des heures qu'il attendait le retour de son maître. Il se décida finalement à se lever de son muret et à suivre le garçon vers un groupe d'apprentis chevaliers, comme lui.  
Ils l'observaient tous, ouvrant de grands yeux devant son apparence, ce qui le fit rougir. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ; la seule personne qui lui ressemblait ainsi, ou plutôt à qui il ressemblait, c'était son maître. Et pour l'instant, ce dernier l'avait laissé seul, dans cet endroit inconnu, parmi des gens qu’il ne connaissait pas et qui le regardaient comme s'il était une bête de foire.  
Le garçon qui l'avait invité à se joindre au groupe prit enfin la parole.  
   
\- Bon, on ne va pas gâcher notre temps libre ! Qui est partant pour un foot ?  
   
Les autres répondirent tous avec enthousiasme, sauf lui. Il se sentait tellement perdu parmi eux, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Ils voulaient... jouer ?  
   
\- Je.. je ne connais pas ce jeu, murmura t-il doucement sous les regards insistants des autres.  
   
La plupart des garçons éclatèrent de rire, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Il voulut reculer et s'éloigner, mais l'un d'eux le retint, celui là même qui lui avait proposé de venir se joindre à eux. Il lui dédia un petit sourire et haussa les épaules.  
   
\- C’n’est pas grave, on peut t'apprendre. De toute façon, on a besoin d'un goal, alors pas question que tu te défiles. Mets toi aux cages, c'est simple, il suffit juste d'empêcher la balle d'entrer dans la petite lucarne au bout du terrain.  
   
Pas vraiment convaincu, il se laissa tout de même entraîner vers le fond de l'arène où deux caisses en bois faisaient office de but et quelques lignes tracées dans la poussière de délimitations du terrain. Le jeu commença.  
Au début, il resta simplement devant la caisse, mais très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment ennuyeux de rester planté là sans rien faire. Il se mit à avancer, de plus en plus, sans vraiment en prendre conscience, curieux de voir les autres évoluer avec la balle de cuir au pied, se la passant adroitement sans se la faire prendre par les joueurs de l'autre camp. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait et jouait à un 'jeu', cela le fascinait...  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'autre camp finit pas récupérer la balle et se précipita à l'attaque des cages adverses. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rappeler qu'il devait empêcher la balle d'entrer dans la caisse, mais lorsqu'il fit volte-face, un des joueurs venait déjà de tirer. Il se mordit la lèvre.  
   
   
\- Buuut !!! 1-0 !!... Eh !..  
\- Milo, Milo !! Viens voir ça !  
   
Le garçon qui venait de se laisser tomber au sol, essoufflé, leva la tête.  
   
\- Quoi ? haleta t-il en s'essuyant le front.  
   
Son geste fut suspendu lorsqu'il vit la balle de cuir léviter devant la caisse, comme narguant les joueurs et se moquant délibérément d'eux. Surpris, il se releva d'un bond, ses mèches bleues rejetées en arrière.  
   
\- Qui as fait ça !?  
   
Son regard se posa sur le nouveau venu qui semblait figé au milieu de terrain, fixant avec intensité le ballon flottant dans les airs. Écartant sans douceur les autres qui s'étaient attroupés autour de ce dernier, il se planta devant lui.  
   
\- C'et toi qui as fait ça ?  
   
L'autre acquiesça doucement, baissant la tête l'air contrit. Milo sentit toute sa colère s'envoler.  
   
\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda t-il, curieux et voulant en savoir plus sur ce garçon capable de faire des choses si étranges.  
\- .. Mû.  
   
Il dévisagea un instant ce fin visage pâle auréolé de mèches mauves, son regard s'arrêtant sur les deux étranges points sur son front. Un des apprentis prit la parole.  
   
\- Eh ! T'es plutôt balèze dans ton genre ! Qui est ton maître ?  
\- C'est.. c'est Maître Sion. Il m'avait dit de l'attendre mais...  
   
Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres devant l'expression des autres garçons.  
   
\- T'es.. t'es l'apprenti du grand Pope ? fit l'un en se reculant prudemment.  
   
Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, le dévisageant avec crainte et respect, ce qui le plongea dans le plus profond désarroi. Grand Pope ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?  
Il voulut leur poser la question mais quelque chose dans leur regard l'en dissuada. Ils semblaient avoir peur de lui, et il ne comprenait pas. Peu à peu, les garçons reculèrent, pour finalement s'éloigner et quitter l'arène. Seul restait le garçon aux cheveux bleus, qui le fixait tranquillement de ses yeux saphirs. Ce dernier éclata finalement de rire.  
   
\- Ils m'amusent vraiment ceux là ! fit-il, les coins de ses lèvres se relevant ironiquement. Bon. Que fait-on à présent ?  
\- Hein ?  
   
Milo eut un soupir exaspéré.  
   
\- Bah ouais, il me reste encore du temps libre et ces crétins se sont tirés ! Alors, que faisons-nous à présent ?  
\- Je.. je ne sais pas, murmura Mû.  
\- Tu ne sais pas grand chose, remarqua l'autre, croisant les bras. Pour le disciple du Grand Pope, je t'aurais cru plus instruit.  
\- Mais je connais des choses, protesta le Tibétain, un peu vexé. Maître me fait apprendre les mathématiques, la philosophie, la...  
\- Oh, mais je ne parle pas de cette instruction la ! s'écria Milo, l'air dégoûté. Quelle horreur, c'est de la perte de temps ! A quoi ça sert de savoir ses théorèmes devant un Berseker, je te le demande ?  
   
Mû secoua la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.  
   
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un guerrier que tu dois être inculte, commença t-il très sérieusement. Maître me dit toujours que la sagesse est aussi importante que la force et que ce n'était pas toujours le plus fort qui gagnait dans une bataille.  
\- Tiens, et si on allait faire un tour vers les Maisons Sacrées ? s’interrogea Milo qui n'avait rien écouté.  
\- ...  
\- Allez !  
   
En désespoir de cause, Mû le suivit. Ils suivirent un petit sentier abrupt à demi caché par les broussailles jusqu'à arriver à une petite falaise surplombant l'Escalier Sacré. Milo le força à s'allonger à plat ventre sur l'herbe pour que personne ne les remarque et lui montra le grand édifice au bout des marches.  
   
\- C'est la Maison du Lion ! fit-il. C'est le 5e temple du Zodiaque... Moi plus tard, je serai le gardien de la Maison du Scorpion !  
   
Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon, la tête posée sur ses bras.  
   
\- C'est bien l'entraînement avec ton maître ? Vous ne faites pas que des maths j'espère ?  
\- Il m'entraîne pour devenir Chevalier... J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre.  
   
Mû eut un sourire timide.  
   
\- Et toi ?  
\- Pff…  
   
Le Scorpion soupira, s'assombrissant soudain.  
   
\- Je m'entraîne dur... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Mon maître est sévère. Tu as de la chance, le Grand pope est réputé pour sa gentillesse et sa bonté. Et tu es sûr de devenir Saint du Bélier toi.  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Bah tu es le seul prétendant à l'armure, non ? Le Grand Pope n'a qu'un seul disciple ! Moi, je ne suis pas le seul... Nous sommes trois à vouloir l'armure du Scorpion.  
   
Il releva la tête d'un air de défi.  
   
\- Je ferai tout pour être Chevalier au service d'Athéna !  
\- Je suis sûr que tu obtiendras aussi ton armure, fit le Tibétain, souriant gentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... j'en suis sûr.  
   
Milo haussa les épaules, fataliste, et puis brusquement, changea de sujet. Son doigt se pointa sur le front de son camarade.  
   
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Je les ai depuis ma naissance, répondit Mû, se sentant rougir.  
   
Il se frotta machinalement le front, sous le regard curieux du Scorpion. Milo s'apprêta à poser une autre question quand soudain… Deux grandes mains happèrent les deux enfants par le haut et les extirpa de leur buisson.  
   
\- Alors, petits chenapans, quand comprendrez-vous que cet endroit n'est pas pour les enfants ?  
\- Ayoros ! s'écria Milo. Lâches moi, tu me fais mal !  
\- Comment ?  
\- Ayoros ! S'il te plait !  
   
Le grand jeune homme les reposa doucement sur le sol. Il dévisagea un instant le petit Mû, puis lui dédia un petit sourire.  
   
\- Ton maître te cherche, petit. Il est l'heure de rentrer chez toi, je crois...  
\- Tu pars déjà ? fit Milo, se tournant vers l'apprenti Bélier. Vers ton lieu d'entraînement ?  
\- Oui, répondit Mû. Je rentre au Tibet.  
   
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
   
\- J'espère qu'on se reverra. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée avec toi, merci beaucoup.  
\- Allons-y, petit Mû, fit Ayoros. Ne faisons pas attendre le Grand Pope !  
   
Milo les regarda s'éloigner les deux silhouettes, côte à côte, l'une grande et élancée et l'autre plus petite et minuscule.  
   
\- Eh ! cria t-il. Je t'ai pas dit, mais… Je m'appelle Milo !  
   
L'autre se retourna une dernière fois, ses longs cheveux flottant eu vent, dernière image que le Scorpion retint du petit garçon nommé Mû qu'il rencontra pour la première fois un chaud après-midi d'été...  
   
   
**  
   
\- Milo ! Tu es un Saint d'or au service d'Athéna, et à ce titre, tu dois punir tous ceux qui osent défier notre grande Déesse ! Sois le bras vengeur de celle à qui tu as prêté allégeance, Chevalier, et vas !  
   
_Je suis un Saint d'or au service de ma Déesse..._  
   
\- Des renégats bafouent l'honneur d'Athéna, ils doivent mourir !  
  
_J'ai prêté allégeance..._  
   
\- Milo Saint d'or du Scorpion ! Je te confie cette mission, n'échoues pas ! Pour Athéna !  
  
_Grand Pope… Je lui dois obéissance... Il est le représentant de notre Déesse sur Terre. Mais... La tour se dresse devant moi et je ne peux pas approcher. Mon ventre se noue d'appréhension. Pourquoi ?_  
   
\- Qui va la ?  
  
_Cette voix... Un souvenir enfoui..._  
   
**  
   
Une bataille lourde et fratricide ; aucun des deux ne peux prendre l'avantage. Ils luttent, se blessent, se jettent l'un contre l'autre dans l'espoir de briser les barrières adverses. Autour d'eux les montagnes tremblent, la terre se soulève, l'air devient brûlant et le vent cesse de souffler.  
Ils se battent parce que l'un en a reçu l'ordre, l'autre se bat pour sa survie. Mais ils sont tous les deux calmes, si calmes et pacifiques dans ce monde hurlant de colère…  
   
\- Je ne désire pas me battre.  
   
L'autre n'écoute pas, continuant à envoyer ses coups vers son adversaire. Il se concentre sur l'objectif qu'il s'est fixé : ôter la vie à l'être en face de lui.  
   
\- Il me semble te connaitre... Qui es-tu ?  
\- Je suis... celui qui te donnera la mort !  
 


End file.
